


True Love's Test

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Uther is more observant that first thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Test

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag_fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _upon my honor_ from [hope27](http://hope27.livejournal.com/).

_“Upon my honor, my father will see how much I love you and how much of an amazing Queen you will make.”_  
  
That is what Arthur told her after they reclaimed Camelot from Morgana and Moraguse’s clutches and Gwen returned with his most trusted knights where they kissed in the courtyard for everyone to see. Though, Gwen did not doubt Arthur’s words and the sentiments behind it, she also knew that Uther’s mental state after Morgana’s betrayal was ocean deep.   
  
  
Gwen supposes that was part of the reason Arthur suggested one night that Gwen be the one to take care of Uther. Of course Arthur was sensitive, knowing the many ill deeds Uther had caused her and her family; ordering her father’s death and having nearly executed her twice, but also there was no one else he trusted with his father’s care – a part from Gaius and Merlin. But Gwen could sense that Arthur hoped that by having her take care of his father, he would see in her what everyone else could see.   
  
And while, Arthur was determined to marry Gwen, regardless of whether his father approved, deep down they both knew how much his father’s opinion meant to him. So Gwen agreed, not because she cared so much for Uther, but because of her deep and all-encompassing love for his son.   
  
It has been a long year for Gwen taking care of Uther. Some days he was alert and allowed Gwen to take care of him, even read to him by the fire place. Other days he would just stare out of his window, like all of his life had been sucked out of him and when Gwen would try to feed him, he would act like she was not there. Or worst, he would yell all sorts of profanities at her before chucking the tray on to the floor. Gwen never told Arthur about that bit though.   
  
  
Sure it upset her deeply, but she was not there for Uther, she was there for Arthur and for him she would put up with anything. Because that is what you do when you love someone as deeply as she loved Arthur. Not only that, but a part of Gwen felt sorry for Uther, for the pain and terror Morgana caused him. She had betrayed them all, Arthur especially – but for Uther it must hurt so terribly to lose his daughter to complete darkness and wickedness.   
  
  
Gwen banishes away tears as she makes her way to the King’s bedchambers. She had just spoken to Lancelot, asking him to take care of Arthur. She knew when they said farewell what Arthur intended to do, he intended to sacrifice himself to seal the veil between the worlds and vanquish the Dorocha. She felt guilty for approaching Lancelot, knowing his feelings for her, but she did so anyway. Gwen could not let Arthur make such a life altering decision, one that would change the fate of the kingdom and leave her devastated and completely heart-broken.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Taking a few steady deep breaths, Gwen opens the door. Walking towards where she last left the king with his dinner, she sees he still has not eaten. And Gwen has an inkling as to why.   
  
  
“Sire,” She gently tries to gain his attention, “You must eat.” Gwen tries to encourage him. And for the first time for a few days, he turns and looks at her. Not with distain in his eyes, but something else, something she cannot quite describe.   
  
  
“Where is my son?” He asks her, his eyes glassy, yet no tears fall upon his cheeks.   
  
  
“He has just left with his knights, my lord,” She informs him and tears threaten once again to fall down her face. So she focuses on instead taking the tray away, hoping the king does not notice her somber emotions.   
  
  
“You care for my son don’t you?” Shock echoes on her face as she registers what she just heard him say. Not only because she is afraid of what he must think, rather because he is lucid enough to have noticed the way Arthur and Gwen are with each other.   
  
  
She simply nods her head, as she places the tray upon the table and goes to re-arrange the soft pillows behind his back.   
  
  
“Well I hope he never makes a mistake in letting you go.”  
  
  
What! In all the years Gwen has been hiding her feelings for Arthur quiet, she never imagined that Uther would say anything like that. She thinks she ought to say something in return when she finally finishes patting the pillows, she looks into his eyes but his moment of coherence is gone. And the moment is gone.   
  
And while Gwen is rather disappointed, she cannot help but think it a small victory.


End file.
